A liquid crystal display panel is configured to hold a liquid crystal display element between one pair of glass substrates, and is indispensable in, by utilizing characteristics such as a small thickness, a light weight, and a low power consumption, daily life or business such as displays of a personal computer, a television set, an in-vehicle device such as a car navigation system, and a mobile information terminal such as a mobile phone. In these applications, liquid crystal display panels in various modes related to electrode arrangements to change optical characteristics of a liquid crystal layer and designs of substrates are studied.
As a display scheme of a recent liquid crystal display device, a vertical alignment (VA: Vertical Alignment) mode in which liquid crystal molecules having negative anisotropy of dielectric constant are vertically aligned to a substrate surface, an in-plane switching (IPS: In-Plane Switching) mode in which liquid crystal molecules having positive or negative anisotropy of dielectric constant are horizontally aligned to a substrate surface and a horizontal electric field is applied to a liquid crystal layer, a fringe field switching (FFS: Fringe Field Switching) mode, and the like are given.
For example, as a liquid crystal display device of an FFS drive type, a thin film transistor liquid crystal display having a high-speed response and a wide viewing angle and including a first substrate having a first common electrode layer, a second substrate having both a pixel electrode layer and a second common electrode layer, liquid crystal sandwiched between the first substrate and the second substrate, and a means that generates electric fields between the first common electrode layer included in the first substrate and the pixel electrode layer included in the second substrate and between the first common electrode layer and the second common electrode layer to achieve a high-speed response to a high-speed input data transfer rate and a wide viewing angle for a viewer is disclosed (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
As a liquid crystal device that applies a horizontal electric field by a plurality of electrodes, a liquid crystal device in which a liquid crystal layer that is made of liquid crystal having positive anisotropy of dielectric constant is held between one pair of substrates arranged opposite each other, wherein electrodes are formed on a first substrate and a second substrate configuring the pair of substrates to confront each other through the liquid crystal layer to apply a vertical electric field to the liquid crystal layer, and a plurality of electrodes that apply a horizontal electric field to the liquid crystal layer are formed on the second substrate is disclosed (for example, see Patent Literature 2).